wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Evergreen
Commander's OC. Don't confuse with the other two Evergreens. |} Appearance Beauty. Grace. Power. '' Darkness. Fiery. ''Hate. Spring This dragoness is said to be a creature of fleeting, breathtaking beauty for those who manage to catch a glimpse of her-right before she rips out their throat. She is lithe, slender, and elegant to those who meet her-before she poisons them. Her scales are like smooth, perfectly shaped diamonds across her athletic form. Ten million colors flicker around her, but none of them true or real except for the darkest. A shady evergreen, shining with a faint bluish cast. Streaks of harlequin green wrapping around her slender paws. Brown, branch-like horns run down the length of her neck, getting shorter as they go. Her wings are a perfect match to her size, and the membrane is deep black, struck through with shafts of soft, uniform gray, hiding the knots of green veins running through her wings. Autumn Iridescent gold stripes coil around her phoenix red scales, flames of orange racing along her sides. Black, stick-like horns run to the nape of her neck, bent, crooked, twisted. Light, pale brown streaks outline her eyes, stretching to the base of each of her bent horns. Slightly thinner and more limber, she radiates, especially when her wings turn colors. The dark green veins look like the stems on leaves, and with the magnificent flame colors on her wings she looks her wings are giant leaves. Summer Forest green scales shimmer with bright gold flecks, myrtle green shooting through her scales. Kelly green circles wrap around her eyes and the base of her pale brown horns, stretching to the end of her tail. Long, skinny legs support her incredibly thin body, which, in turn, holds up large, beautiful wings. The green veins blend in perfectly with her fern green wings, spots of shamrock dotted throughout her scales. Winter White, white, white. Stark white horns bend and curl, intricate silver vines traveling up her muscular legs. Large wings speckled with red and layered with green veins flutter gently in the wintry winds. Raspberry red droplets line her back and horns, dotting around her eyes and claws. In General Golden eyes shine out from a thin face, sparkling with hatred. She hardly ever shows any other emotion besides. Her wings spread wide, she looks fearless and dangerous. Pulled back when she's in an elegant gown, she looks meek, quiet, proper. When she is at work, she wears a scaletight black suit with a dragon embroidered on the shoulder. She also has a belt with small knives, poisons, and guns. Personality Violence. Anger. Pain. Hate. Fear. ''Love. '' She is disgusted by the notion of love, by the mention, by the very ideal such a foolish, pathetic emotion could ever exist in any kind of Pyrrhian. She wonders why anyone would devote themselves to one dragon for the rest of their lives and slave away at staying in love. She knows, though, it is useless to fight. Useless to believe that such a childish notion would not try to take her heart. She conceals it rather well with her other, deeper, darker emotions. She is prone to violence, to rage. Hatred is embedded in her soul, in her heart, for she is always afraid to fall and thus she builds up her walls. She has been broken before, she will not be again. She often unleashes her rage in the training room or on other dragons, half-conscious of what she is doing. When she is not fighting or angry, she is stoic, her face a mask of calm. When she is like that, she hardly speaks, so when she does it is often important. History She has a LOT of red on her ledger. She doesn't plan on wiping it away. She hatched alone on the brink of a cliff, teetering on the brink. She escaped from certain death, because without her instinct to survive, she would've fallen and there would be no story here. Not that it went exactly the right way. She escaped to the city, hiding in the alleys. She scavenged or stole food, bad habits instilled in her before she ever became a ruthless assassin. She was in a multitude of fights throughout her time on the streets, mostly with the gangs of boys that roamed the streets. Since she often lost, she had to learn the best ways to defend herself, and that was to either hide or use a variety of fighting moves. The first time she killed, she didn't mean to. She was defending herself, and then she snapped his neck. It gave her such a rush inside, such ecstasy that she slaughtered them all, smiling and laughing while she did so, even though they pleaded for her mercy. She cast aside any sort of emotion afterwards, leaving only hatred and the thrill of the kill. She began slipping into houses, slitting dragons' throats while they slept and then stealing whatever they had to offer. Emeralds and gold were the only things she ever took, leaving behind all the rubies and diamond. She was hiding in an alley when she found someone she cared for a lot. A little dragonet peered at her from behind the dumpster with big warm brown eyes. She had smiled and took the dragonet, whom she had named Meriona, under her wing. She trained her to defend herself and to kill and lie and cheat to survive. It wasn't enough. She found Meriona being taunted by a gang of boys when one of them struck out at her with a knife, dragging it along her soft-scaled stomach. Meriona collapsed, and Evergreen, in a rage, ripped the boys to shreds-literally. When she was finished with her massacre, she rushed to Meriona. "I swear, I swear I won't let you go..." She had cried. "Too...late..." Meriona was dead. She stood there for hours, even after it started to rain, looking down at her adopted daughter's broken body. She ran away, trying to leave her behind and get rid of all of her memories. She ran straight into an agent for her new job, though she didn't know it yet. He asked her to come with him, and she complied. He drove her to some kind of headquarters, where she was interrogated by a dragon with an an eyepatch, and apparently qualified to become an agent of some kind. At first, she had scoffed, but then she noticed the hopeful eyes of the agent that brought her here. She felt her heart clench and then soften. She agreed, but only in the event that agent was her partner. His name was Brandeis. Months later, their headquarters was attacked. In the aftermath, her partner lay dying, a bullet in his chest. She shook him continually, crying, remembering. Meriona, now Brandeis. He looked at her with a murky gaze, murmuring sweet words she couldn't hear. She shook him, slapped him, told him to stay alive, but it was too late. He died in her arms. She cast away her heart after that, focusing solely on her work with no care for anyone or anything else. She couldn't love, she just couldn't. She heard they had a new prisoner called Loki, but she didn't particularly care. After all, he was the enemy, and enemies can never be trusted. Neither could allies, she supposed. Only a few days after, the headquarters were tossed into a roiling turmoil, the building lurching from side to side. Pieces of the roof fell and walls crumbled, systems shutting down and bodies, dead or alive, were everywhere as the alarms blared. Their special team tried to fight off the intruders as their helicarrier went down. She dashed to check on the prisoner, but screamed when she saw Agent Coulson lying, almost dead, on the floor. The container was gone, and Loki turned to glare at her with icy eyes. She withered under his gaze but escaped, unable to forget those eyes. For days after the attack on their main city, of which Loki commandeered, she could not stop crying and having nightmares. She'd awake every morning to wild eyes staring at her in her dresser mirror. She was slowly going insane. She became a complete recluse, hiding away when she wasn't working. She would talk to no one, trust no one, see no one. She had no one. And then Loki returned. She immediately turned to his side, afraid the nightmares and insanity would get worse if she didn't. She was right. She returned to sanity, but her heart was captured again, this time by someone who hardly cared about her. Or so she thought. Category:Females Category:Content (Commander Firefly) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons